The Hills Have Eyes: Hetalia
by XAka-kitsune-toriX
Summary: It all started when the nations went to a sleep over in the World confrence room, then America decided to watch The Hills Have Eyes. Then they wake up in the middle of nowere and a few of the countries went missing. What happened to them? Where are they? And how will they find their way back to where they came from? More info on the inside. OCsxCharacters. OOC-ish
1. Begining

**Uh...Hi f-fanfic viewers. I'M SOO SORRY THAT I AM MAKING SOO MANY STORIES AND NOT UPDATING THEM OFTEN! SCHOOL IS BEING AN ASS AND I HAVE MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK! But I promise that when I can get a break, I will start updating my other stories again. Anyway, I got this idea from watching The Hills have Eyes. Warning to all viewers out there, this can get really gory and violent. On a side note, in my stories, unless a country is destroyed/no longer exists, they can't be killed. Their will be character deaths in this story but they come back later; when later…when they feel like they are ready to return. You will never know when they will come back. Rated T to be safe, only own OC's, real names used, Au-ish, and tiny bit of fluff may occur. Any way, Enjoy the story~**

How it started

~**Indonesia's/Nicky's** pov~

The Axis, Allies, some Asian countries, as well as Canada/Matthew, **Argentina/Chelsey**, **Brazil/Kelsey**, **Libya/Isabel, **Spain/Antonio, Prussia/Gilbert, even Hong Kong/Karou decided to come to America/Alfred's sleepover at the World conference room (Karou probably came because **Malaysia/Kai** talked him in to it) We were currently watching a movie called '_The Hills have Eyes_', pretty creepy movie. Italy/Feliciano was clinging onto me and shivering in fear, can't say I blame him; the movie is really bloody and creepy after all. Once the movie ended, we all went to sleep; some were already asleep since they passed out in fear. As I slept, I felt a cold breeze but I just ignored it.

~The next morning~

~**Iran/Casie's** pov~

When I was still sleeping, I rolled over to get in a more comfortable position but I hit my hand on something solid, really, really hard.

"OW!" I yelled, which woke up every one.

Just then, I realized, we weren't at the conference room, we were in…some sort of…dry, rocky and hilly area, looks like a place in New Mexico.

"Where the bloody hell are we?" England/Arthur asked.

"Don't know….but this looks like the place in the movie." Alfred said a bit scared.

"Your delusional Al." **Kazakhstan/Mayrin** says.

I look to the area where I hit my hand and saw a rock with a peace of metal stuck to it. I looked at my hand and saw that my hand was cut open. May took notice of it and took her emergency bag and took out a roll of gauze and wrapped it around my hand.

"Thanks." I said.

"Wait, does it seem quiet to any of you?" Germany/Ludwig asked.

"Now that you mentioned it, were did Feli go?" Nicky asked.

"Lovino isn't here either!" Antonio cried.

"**Georgia/Jessica** and **Philippines/Rayme** are also missing." **Cambodia/Vicky** said.

"**Laos/Melody **is also missing!" South Korea/Im Yong Soo said in shock when he realized his best friend wasn't with them any more.

"Kai is gone too." Karou added.

"Where did they go, aru?" China/Wang Yao said.

"And were are we?" I asked.

**Ok. That's the end of the first chapter, AND YOU PEOPLE BETTER REVIEW, IF NOT, THEN THE MUTANTS WILL COME TO GET YOU!**

**IMPORTANT: READ AND REVIEW. If not, then I will come and get you~ *red aura appears and I pull out a crowbar.***


	2. Missing

**Oki doki, next chapter! And thank you HetaliaLover92, for being my first reviewer! Why don't you do the disclaimer?**

**HL92: Right, XAka-kitsune-toriX doesn't anything except her OC's.**

**Aka and HL92: Enjoy the story~**

Missing

Mayrin's pov~

"OH-NO! CHELSEY'S GONE TOO!" Al began to panic.

"Were did they go?" Yao said.

"I don't know. But we need to go find them before something bad happens to them." Ludwig said.

"Right, but first, we need to figure out were we are." I said.

"Dudes, I swear, this totally looks like the place in the movie." Al said.

"Al, don't be ridiculous!" I yelled at him.

"I recognize this place anywhere!" He answered back.

"Fine. Suppose we are in the hills, we still need to find the others." Casie spoke up.

"But where do we start?" I asked.

"Well, we need to find some things that we can use as weapons just in case." She answered.

"Hey, how about over there?" Japan/Kiku said pointing to a near by shed.

We all walked over but the door was locked, so Al kicked down the door. The shed had axes, bats, hatchets, sycles, metal poles, tools, pick axes, and surprisingly guns and lots of amo. Every one took their weapons of choice and got ready to go.

~Casie's pov~

"Ok, first, we need to split into groups." I said. "Ludwig, Francis, and Nicky will look for Feli. Yao, May, and Kiku will look for Ray. Al, Matte, and Kelsey will look for Chelsey. Antonio, Gilbert, and Vicky will look for Romano. Karou, Arthur, and Isabel will look for Kai. Yong Soo, Taiwan/Mel, and **Afghanistan/Cory** will look for Melody. Me and Russia/Ivan will be fine on our own looking for Jessica. Every one fine with that?"

They all looked at each other but nodded in agreement. Then we all went on our way.

~Nicky's pov~

I had no idea where we were going, I was just following Ludwig. Then we came across a cabin. We knocked on the door to see if anyone was home. The door was open but no one was home. Ludwig had out his gun, Francis held onto a rifle, and I had an ax. Look I didn't have any other choice! When we walked in, we split up to look around.

I creped along the walls and peeked around the door ways. Then I came across a room with dolls all over the place. I walked in and looked around. Suddenly I stepped in something. I looked down and saw a puddle of blood. I screamed and froze when I looked to were it was coming from. I saw a dead, bloody, mutilated body; but luckily it wasn't Feli's. Then, I heard some mumbling behind the door a few feet away from the body. Just then, I heard something behind me. I was about to turn around but a hand grabbed my head and slammed me into a near by wall, nearly breaking through it. That was the last thing I remembered before everything went black.

**Where did the others go? Are they ok? What attacked Nicky? Will she or anyone be ok in the place they are now? Review for the next chapter to see what will happen! Sorry it's such a short chapter. **

**IMPORTANT: READ AND REVIEW! IF YOU DON'T…you better lock your doors and windows while you sleep at night, you'll never know whether or not I'll come to get you~**


	3. The Cannibals

**C'MON PEOPLE! YOU NEED TO REVIEW MORE! The only people that have reviewed were TheDeadOne28 and HetaliaLover92. And don't cry 28, I'm sure they will be fine…hopefully. Ok, if you don't review, then I will come to your house at night and torture you in your sleep in the most painful and scariest way possible. **

**Feli: Eep! *hides behind Nicky***

**Me: Oh, I'm sorry, Feli! I didn't mean to scare you! 28, you can do the disclaimer.**

**TDO28: Ok, Aka doesn't own Hetalia or The Hills Have Eyes in any way. She only owns her OC's. Enjoy the story~**

The Cannibals

~Ludwig's pov~

I was about to look in another room until I heard a scream and a loud bang right after. The bang sounded like something hitting a wall, and that scream…

"Oh-no." I ran as fast as I could to the source of the scream.

On my way there, I ran into Francis, obviously on his way to the sane place I was going. When we got there, we saw a tall man in old military clothes. When he turned around, his face was not natural; it looked…deformed. Then I looked behind him and saw Nicky lying on the ground, there was blood dripping from her head. I pointed my gun at the…man. He made a groaning sound and came at us with his ax. I shot him a few times, but it didn't seem to really faze him.

He swung his ax at us and we ran out of the way and down the hall. He followed and kept trying to get us with his ax. We kept running until we made it back to the living room. He swung around the ax like a mad man. He would break anything that was in his way or whatever was behind us as we kept digging him.

Francis shot him in the back when the man got his ax stuck in a wall. The man groaned, pulled out the ax, and turned and rammed Francis into a wall. I shot him a few more times before he could hack Francis to peaces. He turned and came at me as I shot at him. I got him down on his knees, but he still was holding the ax. Just then, the bullet cartage went empty and he knocked me to the ground with the back of the axes blade. The back of my head hit the wall behind me pretty hard. The man was about to swing his ax down on me and I braced for what was coming, bit it never came.

I looked back up and saw the man was still for a moment before he dropped to the ground, dead and bleeding. Then I realized that an ax was stuck in his back.

"I guess playing baseball with Al once in a while actually came in handy for once."

I looked back down the hall way and saw Nicky leaning on the wall. Her head was still bleeding a bit and the blood streamed down her face. She walked over to help me and Francis up. Then she walked over to the man and pulled her ax out of his back.

"We still need to find Feliciano." I said.

"I think I already found him." Nicky replied.

~Back in the doll room~

~Nicky's pov~

I walked past the dead body while Ludwig and Francis looked at it in shock and a bit of disgust.

"Over here." I said as I stood in front of a closet door.

They walked over and I slowly opened the door. They got their weapons ready just incase my guess was wrong, but it turns out I was right. Sitting on the floor of the closet was Feli; tied up, gagged, scared, and a bit cut up for some reason. When he saw us, we could tell that he was overjoyed and relived that someone finally found him. I kneeled down and carefully cut off the rope that bind him with my ax so I wouldn't scare him. When he was finally free, he flung his arms around me and tightly hugged me.

"Ve~ I'm so happy that you guys came to rescue me! I thought those guys were going to kill and eat me!" He cried.

"It's ok Feli, we're here now and you're gonna be fine." I said as I patted his head. "And can you please not hug me to hard or yell so loud, my head is hurting."

Feli let go and looked at me in shock when he saw that blood stained part of my face.

"Ve! Oh-no, what happened? Did those cannibals hurt you?" he said sounding very worried.

"Cannibals?" Ludwig said.

Feli nodded. "From the movie! Those guys looked exactly like them!"

"He's right. Even Al said something about us being in the hills." Francis spoke up.

"But if we truly are in the hills, how did we get here in the first place?" I said.

"I don't know but we better get out of here, it's not safe." Ludwig said.

"If we're in the hills, nowhere is safe!"

~Meanwhile~

~Kelsey's pov~

We were currently catching our breath after being chased and killing a cannibal.

"See guys, I told you we were in the hills!" Al said.

"Yeah, yeah. Just keep walking, we need to find Chelsey before one of those cannibals decides to have her for lunch!" I said.

As we kept walking, we climbed up some hills trying to find her. Then when I rounded a corner, I screamed in horror at what I found.

**So what did Kelsey here find? How did they all end up in the hills in the first place? Who will be attacked next? Will the others be ok like Feliciano was? Well, you know what to do.**

**IMPORTANT: READ AND REVIEW! IF YOU DON'T…you better lock your doors and windows while you sleep at night, you'll never know whether or not I'll come to get you~**


End file.
